


written in the stars

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Blow Jobs, Chemistry, Fate, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Shipping, The fans bring them together, Theyre both youtubers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, opposite of slow burn, sliding in the dms, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Lucas and Eliott are both YouTube creators. Lucas comments on Eliotts video and mayhem ensues from the viewers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a chaptered story, about 5 chaptered but that's not set and stone since it all of it is not written yet 
> 
> I apologize in advance if I use Isak or evens name throughout this. I'm so used to writing their characters that it's instinct for me now. If you catch that slip up, let me know. Thanks

Lucas was a YouTube creator but first and foremost he was a viewer. He had been an avid YouTube watcher since he was in grade 8 and now it's his job at 20 years old and he couldn't be anymore grateful, especially since he didn't have his parents in his life to rely on like other people his age. 

His most recent obsession has been  _filmsbyeliott_.

The channel started out as short films which he still occasionally made but his viewers were eager to learn more about his personality and so he started creating vlogs of his day and he has the most captivating voice and smile and life and Lucas always watched as soon as YouTube notified him. 

He was a ghost viewer for a while but he left one comment on one video and their mutual viewers kind of went nuts. 

The comment only said, i  _really love your videos,_   _eliott_  and a little heart emoji but their fans seem to read it as

 _I want you in my bed_  and that started the fans begging for a collab. They are both openly into men and also both live in France though Lucas isn't exactly sure where in France he lives because his films are all over the country.

Lucas didn't think much of it. Eliott had over 800k subscribers, there was no way he was going to find his comment,  nor notice the fans comments about them.

.

Eliott didn't know what was happening but he kept getting tagged in so many Instagram posts and he hasnt posted a video in a week so he was confused but then he went on Twitter to his mentions and saw what was happening. 

My favorite YouTuber @lucas watches my other fave @filmsbyeliott I'M CRYING

@lucas @filmsbyeliott WHERE IS MY COLLAB

@filmsbyeliott make a film about Lucas. He's so fucking pretty. The internet would break

And the mentions about the two didn't stop. He saw a screencap of Lucas commenting on his latest video and realized thats what set this off. He clicks on Lucas' Twitter profile and clicks his photo and his viewers know him well cus my god, he would look so pretty in one of Eliotts films. He's made to be the center of a film.  

His bio reads  _YouTuber creator and watcher. Paris, France_ and a link to his YouTube channel. 

Eliott clicks on the link and the YouTube app opens up and Eliott is surprised to see the brunette has over a million subscribers. How the hell did he find Eliotts little films. He clicks on his most recent video entitled,

_I got a puppy!!!_

Eliott realizes within the first minute why he has a lot of subscribers. He's fucking charming. He's funny and he's cute. That's all you need to succeed on YouTube. He pans the camera to his new fluffy dog and the voice change he makes when talking with the dog is so cute and why did viewers know exactly his type, this wasn't gonna end well. He knew Lucas was going to be all he thought about now.

When he finishes the video, he writes a comment, just to throw more gas on the flames,

 _This is cute_. 

 

.

Lucas almost chokes on his own saliva when he sees Eliotts comment. Its right before hes going to bed that he sees it. It's not much but fuck, he watches his videos???

He spends an embarrassing amount of time thinking of a reply but settles on,

_Thank you. Can't believe you watch my videos,  been watching you for ages_

_._

When Lucas wakes up in the morning and has a cup of coffee, he checks his socials. Its a bit if a morning routine for him.  He checks to his Instagram DMs, the red number currently reading 28 and his heart stops upon seeing Eliotts username again in 12 hours. He hesitantly clicks on it,

_Hey, so apparently we have a lot of mutual viewers and they are really keen on us hanging or something. I'm in Paris if you wanted to chill_

_Holy fuck,_ he thinks. It's amazing the power viewers have.

He responds,  _Good Morning. Yeah, that'll be nice. Not gonna lie, I'll be nervous. I'm kind of a fan_

Eliott replies sooner than he expects

_Haha, it's okay. I'm sorry I just found your channel but haven't stopped watching since I found it so that says something_

_Well I'm glad you like them :)_

_Doesn't hurt that you're also nice to look at_

Lucas' feels heat immediately hit his cheeks and he knows he's beet red. Is Eliott flirting with him. His thumbs hesitate over the keyboard as he shifts in his seat thinking of an appropriate reply when Eliott texts again. 

_Sorry, I can be a little forward. That was too much._

_No, it wasn't... Just took me by surprise._

_One of my viewers mentioned having you as the focus of one of my films. I would like to do that eventually if you dont mind._

_I don't:) so do you live in Paris? Some of your videos are here, right?_

_I do but I'm usually out of town making videos as you can can probably tell_

_Yeah, I was a little lost as to where you lived. How long are you in town for?_

_About a month or so, do you have any idea what you'd like to film?_

_I think we should hang first, I don't like when people don't have chemistry on camera and you can tell they don't know each other so let's hang first and film another_  time? 

_That makes sense, I'm down. Want to get lunch just to get to know each other?_

_Yeah, just let me know when_

_Okay, I'm also not gonna lie, it's going to be hard to not flirt with you._

_Eliott!!!!_

_Lol, what??_

_It's too early for this_

_Haha, okay. I'll wait till later tonight ;)_

_Lmao goodbye, I'm gonna go edit. Just lmk when we're getting lunch._

_Will do!_

 

.

Him and Eliott naturally fall into easy conversation after the first. They talk like they've known each other for ages. They obnoxiously comment on each other's videos and laugh at the frenzy that ensues when Eliott simply comments 4:51 And the second of the video is when Lucas' shirt rises showing his abdomen.

 _Why would you do that to them?_  He messages on Instagram 

_Lol I didn't do anything_

_That comment..._

_Sorry, I have no clue what you're speaking of_

Lucas screenshots the comment and the second of the video. 

_Oh right, that...how could I forget that precious moment that's been haunting my dreams._

_Lol, you're annoying. Are we still meeting up on Friday?_

_Yes sir_

_Can't wait._

_._

Lucas doesn't tell Yann about Eliott until the night before they're set to meet. They're chilling in Yanns living room, smoking when he says, "Do you know that YouTuber I really like? Eliott?"

Yann nods as he takes a hit and blows the smoke out through his nose.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow."

"Oh... that's cool . You've been watching him for a while, right?."

"Mhmm...but I think-- we've been flirting a little bit" Yann raises his brows and Lucas  catches him up, showing him their messages 

"That's more than a little flirting, bro" 

"Yeah" He smirks. "I think we both kind of know we're into each other, it just kind of happened randomly."

"So is it a date tomorrow or....?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. We want to shoot a video together but I told him I wanted to hang out first just to get know him, ya know?"

"The fans are gonna go wild" Yann chuckles in a warning tone. 

Lucas laughs and sinks into the couch after taking a hit, "I don't know if I'm ready "

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Friday afternoon comes, Lucas is not as nervous as he anticipated. He felt so comfortable around Eliott through messaging, he imagined it would only be better in person. He didn't exactly know how the flirting would translate in person but he was excited to finally meet him. It took him 20 minutes to walk to the spot Eliott sent him.

When he arrives to the hip cafe, he walks on and sees Eliott sitting towards the back. Eliott hasn't noticed him yet so he heads towards the back of the restaurant and they eventually catch each other's gaze. 

They both smile brightly upon making eye contact and Even stands up and takes Lucas into a hug, "Finally" Eliott breaths into his hair. 

When they pull apart, they both sit down with no words exchanged. They're just looking at each other. 

"What?" Lucas ask as he plays with the rim of the menu in front of him.

Eliott licks his lips and shakes his head, "Nothing" and looks down at his menu.

"Tell me." He insists. 

"You're just even better looking in person. That's all." Eliott says, eyes still focused on his menu. Lucas blushes and starts to read his own menu, though his brain is too gushy to actually make out the words. 

When they eventually put their orders in, Lucas breaks the silence, "So where are you going in a couple weeks?"

"I'm going to head to Lisbon or a town a little outside of it. I think the landscape would be nice to film."

"How do you even plan it out? Do you just go and shoot and see what comes out of it?"

"Not really, I usually have a idea or theme i want to get across and then I find the location and such."

Lucas nods as he plays with the fold of his napkin, "So what's the theme you want to get across when you film me?"

"Yearning" He says simply. 

"Eliott" He let's out in a deep sigh. 

"What?" 

Lucas sucks on his bottom lip and just raises his brows, "I guess I just didn't know if the flirting would translate in person but you're just shameless, aren't you?"

"I guess. I don't like keeping things bottled up. But you asked what it would be about, that's what I was thinking"

"This is going to be a long day" Lucas mutters as their shared plate of fries is being set down.

"What do you mean?" Eliott ask as he pops a fry in mouth. 

"I'm trying to keep things cordial." He admits. "I mean we've just met but I feel like we're really close already. I may or may not be thinking about other things throughout the day."

"Things like what?" Eliott teases. 

"You know what.." Lucas blushes. 

"I don't" He says smoothly, his voice going down a couple octaves. His foot inches closer to Lucas' under the table and inches up his leg, "Tell me."

And Lucas feels like he's being seduced and his body is getting hot and they just fucking met. He needs to calm himself down. "I'm trying not to kiss you" He says seriously sitting up straight so Eliotts leg drops off of his. He looks at him like Eliott is not going to break him. "But I don't kiss people I just met" He shares simply.

"But we've been talking everyday for almost a month, I think the just meeting is a nonfactor."

The rest of their food gets placed in front of them and Lucas just tells Eliott to eat. He smirks as they both dive into their food. 

.

After lunch, they go to a mall, to walk around and keep warm. They feel like kids because they don't stop teasing each other and flirting the whole time. They agree they could make the video tonight, Lucas thinks they're comfortable enough with each other where they might as well. 

They head to Lucas' place to brainstorm some ideas but decide to just be candid with it and talk about their day. They head to Lucas' filming room where the camera and lights are already set up. Lucas turns the light and camera on, telling Eliott to sit down so he can focus the camera. Eliott does and makes inappropriate gestures while Lucas looking through the view finder. He rolls his eyes and sits beside Eliott, "You ready?"

Eliott nods as Lucas turns to the camera, "Hello everyone, thank you for coming back to my channel. After you guys have hassled us, I finally have Eliott on my channel."

Eliott gives a shy wave and Lucas narrows his gaze up at him, "Don't get all shy on me now"

"Well there's well over a million people watching." 

"You'll be fine" Lucas squeezes his thigh which is thankfully out of frame. "So we actually just met today and we spent the day together and we just wanted to talk about it. Try a different style of video, something less planned. Maybe next time I'll actually vlog the next day we hang out. Do you want to talk them through?" He ask looking up at Eliott who nods.

"So if you guys don't know I actually live in Paris too but I just travel a lot for videos so I told Lucas I'll be in town for a bit so we talked for a while and today we met up at a cafe. And I told him how gorgeous he is and--"

Lucas looks up him glaringly and Eliott questions him with his eyes.

"You had to share that? You know how they're gonna react."

"I'm giving them what they want" he tells Lucas before turning back to the screen. "So we just spoke and got to know each other. Lucas admitted he was going to have a hard time trying not to kiss me."

"Oh my God Eliott, I'm not putting that in" 

Eliott laughs, "it'll be funny, just bleep it out."

"Fine but I didn't mean discuss every detail by the way"

"Fine fine, so after lunch, we went to the mall and got some dessert things. Lucas didn't like his so he ate mine and yeah--we decided to shoot the video and came back here."

"Do you want to tell them how you first found me?"

"I actually didn't know about Lucas before you guys. I kept getting spammed and everyone kept tagging me in photos or tweets and i didn't know what was going on but I saw on Twitter they were mentioning you and went to your profile and YouTube and stuff."

"And what did you think?"

"I thought it was weird that you watch me since you have a lot of subs but I thought you were really funny so I get why so many people love you but yeah--i thought you were cute and funny. How did you find my channel?" 

"Guys, Eliott is going to mention I'm cute like 20 times in this video because he can't stop flirting with me. I don't know how to get him to stop" He teases. 

"As if you want me to" He mutters between them two. "Anyway, are you going to answer my question."

"I found Eliotts channel I think through the recommended section. It was one of his films called  _Peine d' amour_ and the thumbnail was of the back or him standing on this empty street. I don't know, it enticed me so I watched it and I ended up crying." He admits. Eliott is staring down at him fondly but he's too busy recalling the story. "I haven't been in a relationship before but I think anyone can kind of relate to it and so I started watching more of them and subscribed and yeah. Now we're here" He says looking up at Eliott who is giving him an adoring look, "Didn't know that was the one you first watched." 

Lucas nods, "Still my favorite. It was about an ex, right?"

Eliott confirms, "I think years and years ago, I made a really short film and shes in of them if anyone wanted to creep back that far. But I made the one about being pansexual right after the heartbreak one and I think my channel got a lot of attention from that video.  Just showing the battle of realizing and accepting that youre attracted to more than one gender."

"I don't think I've seen that one."

"Fake fan" Eliott  jokes and Lucas rolls his eyes, "What's your favorite video of mine?"

"Well I haven't seen many but I like when you do sit down videos and just talk to the camera. Just so I can look at you"

"See guys, I told you. He has a problem." Eliott  laughs and kisses the top of his head, "I'm kidding, I mean Im not but that's not the only reason. "You tend to talk about serious topics when you do sit down videos or you'll do Q&As and I like getting to know you through those videos" 

"That's sweet" He smiles up at him and Lucas has a brief thought that if the camera wasn't on them and if this was a thing, he would kiss him right now. He turns back to the camera, "Okay. I think we're gonna wrap it up guys. I'm not sure if we'll do a video on Eliotts channel any time soon since he wants it to be a film but we'll see. Thanks for watching."

"Bye guys" Eliott waves at the camera as Lucas pans his hand to cover the camera and stops the recording. He moves behind the camera and starts playing it back to watch it. Eliott gets up from the seat and stands behind Lucas watching the video as well. He feels Eliott press against him lightly and doesn't know if it's intentional or not. It has to be, Eliott has made it known he's into him. He can't even focus on the video because his brain is focusing on how nice it feels that Eliott is up against him like this. He tilts his head up to look back at Eliott, "You're making this hard to not want to break my rule"

Eliott reaches his hand down and squeezes Lucas' hip, "Think we should keep watching the video"

Lucas shakes his head and leans up to Eliott and mutters, "Kiss me" 

"But you don't kiss on the first date" Eliott says in a deep tone, though they are very much already within kissing distance anyway.

"Eliott. I want you to kiss me" Lucas says weakly. And so Eliott does. Like it's the only chance he'll ever get. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eliott quickly turns Lucas around and wraps his arms around his waist as Lucas whines at the sudden pull. Lucas sucks on Eliotts bottom mouth and it's a lot more than they should be doing for a first kiss but neither is complaining nor stopping. They continue to kiss, only pausing for quick seconds in between, but stop when Lucas crashes back into his tripod. He turns around and catches it before it falls to the ground, standing it back up.

He turns to Eliott wiping his own mouth with his thumb, "You're dangerous." 

Eliott chuckles, "Me? You wanted a kiss, it's all your fault."

"Whatever" Lucas says before giving a quick peck to his lips and grabbing the camera and leaving  the room.

Lucas spends time editing the video while Eliott chills on his couch. It's getting late and Lucas has a meeting tomorrow morning. He adds the final touches,  scheduling it for tomorrow morning and turns to see Eliott passed out on his couch. He gets up and kneels in front of him, lightly shaking him and saying his name. He twist and turns before opening his eyes, "I'm heading to bed."  Lucas informs

He nods and gets up, slipping his shoes on and heads to the door, "Do I get one more kiss to keep me awake on my way home?"

Lucas brings his hand up to his cheek and gives him a deep kiss, "Let me know when you're back"

Eliott nods and they say good night. 

.

When Lucas leaves his meeting with his manager the next morning, he pulls out his phone and sees five unread texts. 

There are two from Yann

_Dude. There's definitely something going on with you and Eliott, it's obvious._

_Come over after your meeting_

 

He opens the text from Eliott

It's a screenshot of the video he set to go live an hour ago. 

_Everyone keeps commenting how I'm looking at you_

_I don't see it_

Lucas smiles to himself as heheads on the tram _.You're already so gone for me and you don't even know. How sad. Also you didn't text me when you got in last night_

_Sorry, I just passed out but I'm alive and well. You don't have to worry._

_Shut up_

_Can I see you today?_

_Wow, you're already that in love with me?_

_Shut up_

_Lol I can't though. I just got out of a meeting and I'm meeting up with my friend. Maybe tomorrow?_

_Yeahh_

_Okay :) come over around noon._

_._

WhenLucasgets over to Yanns he already knows a lecture is coming. 

"How was the meeting?" He ask as they hop on the couch.

"Its good, just a monthly check in."

"Have you seen the response to your video yet?" Yann ask 

Lucas shakes his head, "Dude, people are obsessing. Yann pulls out his phone and shows him the video and the comments.

Lucas is surprised that his video has almost 400k views and it's only been like 2 hours. Yann shows him the comments and Lucas scrolls through

_This happened so fast, holy shit_

_ELIOTT IS SO IN LOVE. I'M CRYING, WHERE IS THAT FILM?_

_The way Eliott is looking at Lucas, dude help me_

_What the hell was bleeped out??? Lucas is having a hard time doing WHATTT_

_Can they date gsfgbki_

_There's so much sexual tension, holy shit_

Those are the top comments with the most likes and Lucas feels his cheeks heating up.

When Lucas hands Yann's phone back to him, Yann raises his brows, "So what's going on bro? Cus they're not wrong."

"There's nothing going on" He shrugs.

"We already know you're a terrible liar"

Lucas sighs, "I don't know." He says truthfully. "We made out yesterday but we just met so it's nothing right now. We're just friends"

"Have you two talked about the kiss?"

He shakes his head,  "I don't want to talk about it yet though. Maybe before he heads out of town, it's too soon for that"

"Makes sense but dude, I get why your viewers are freaking out. You look like a couple" 

Yann scoots closer and shows Lucas all the moments where they do, Lucas confesses he feels something for Eliott, he's not sure if it's just lust or not but something is there. 

.

When Lucas gets home that night,  he gets a notification for Eliott's latest vlog and curls in his bed before watching.  It's a weekend vlog and Eliott was with him this Friday and wonders if he's going to mention them hanging out, which he does pretty quickly.

He starts the vlog off telling his audience he's back in Paris.

"So I'm actually hanging out with someone you guys might know, he makes videos too so I'm going to head over to meet him now so I'll try to film." There's some b roll of his commute but then there's a transition to the next day

"Morning guys" He groans, he defintely has morning voice and Lucas is defintely not turned on. "I'm sorry I didn't film yesterday, I honestly just got distracted. You guys probably know by now I was with Lucas and we spent the whole day together and I just forgot to bring out my camera but he should  be uploading a video of us soon. We'll probably keep hanging out cus I think he's into me" He says cheekily. "and I promise I'll start brainstorming about the film about Lucas . But I'm going to go film some stuff today"

He stops the video and opens Instagram to message Eliott,

_Why are you lying to people?_

_What do you mean?_

_Saying I'm into you_

_Are you not ?_

_Nope_

_Well I think you're nearly broken tripod disagrees_

_God doesn't like liars_

_Then get on your knees and beg for forgiveness_

_Not gonna make an innuendo there?_

_No need,  you caught it without me needing to try ;)_

_Fuck you, you're uninvited_

_Okay, see you at 12 tomorrow. Dream about me_

_._

Lucas can't remember the last time he was this excited to hang out with someone. He tidied up his apartment and watched videos while waiting for Eliott to arrive.

When there's a knock on his door, he jumps up to open it with a smile on his face and Eliott is standing there with a smirk, "Hi" He greets.

"Hi" 

"You look good" Eliott compliments though Lucas is only wearing gray sweats and a t shirt.

"Thanks" He says and pulls him in,  closing the door behind him as they both sit on the couch. They gather on either side, facing each other with their legs stretched out and intertwined between them.

"So how was your day yesterday with your friend?"

"It was chill, we played video games and smoked, ate. The usual.  He also was confused by the video. " He chuckles. "Thought I went and did something without telling him"

"Do you tell him everyone you hook up with or something?"

"For the most part, yeah"

Eliott nods as he caresses Lucas shin, "Did you tell him we kissed?"

Lucas clenches his jaw, hiding his embarrassment and nods.

"What did he say?"

"He said it was obvious by the video there was something between us" avoiding the part where Yann suggested a talk. 

"And is there something between us?" Eliott says in a teasing tone as he squeezes Lucas' leg, insinuating something.

Lucas shrugs, as he rest his head on the palm of his hand and his elbow on the couch, "You tell me"

"I think there could be" He admits. "The more we hang out and stuff. Am I alone in that?"

Lucas gently shakes his head,  "You're not."

"Good" Eliott smiles, standing up to peck his cheek, "So are you going to feed me or--"  He teases walking into the kitchen. 

Lucas follows the older boy into the kitchen who's ruffling through his cabinet. He sneakily pulls out his phone,  opens Instagram and starts a live, filming Eliott being a menace. 

"Do you guys see what I deal with?" Lucas says after a good number of people are watching. Eliott looks to Lucas confused and notices his phone up,  "Are you filming?"

Lucas nods, "On live" He chuckles deviously.

"Fuck you, can you feed me after making me lose all my energy" He winks 

"Fuck you" Lucas turns the camera around to himself and sees people speculating if something happened.  "Guys, he's messing with you.  He just got here" Lucas glares up as Eliott before standing his camera up pressed against the wall of the counter so he's still in frame,  "Do you want a sandwich?"

Eliott gives a displeased look, "I want hot food".

"Eliott, I don't cook" He says opening his freezer and pulls out a frozen store bought meal, "Want this?" 

Eliott takes it out of his hand and shows the camera, "Guys, this is what Lucas is trying to feed me.  Heres a tip, frozen dinner is not how you impress someone you're into"

"Good thing I'm not trying to impress you" Lucas says snatching it back out of his hand,  "Do you want it?'

"If it's all you have"

"Its all I have" he says taking it out of the box, getting ready to put it in the oven while Eliott is reading the comments. Eliott chuckles upon reading one and Lucas turns around to him,  "What?"

"Nothing, just saw a funny comment"

"What did it say?" Eliott leans in to whisper in Lucas ear and Lucas blushes, looking up at Eliott, "You wish"

Eliott smiles before turning back to the phone,  people freaking out trying to figure out what comment Eliott whispered to him and what does he wish he could do but the comments go to fast for anyone to scroll back up and find it. 

When Lucas has the food in the oven, he grabs his phone and goes back to the couch, "Since we're both here, if you guys had any questions, we can do that now. Only PG 13" 

Eliott joins Lucas back on the couch and Lucas adjusts so they're both in frame.

"What did we think about the feedback on the new video?" Lucas reads off looking back at Eliott to answer.

"It was very sweet, I loved reading your comments"

"Yeah, I think it has over a million now which is insane. Thanks everyone for watching it by the way"

"Eliott, when is the film about Lucas ?? I'm impatient" Lucas reads off.

"Guys, I'm not sure yet. It takes like a month for me to film a video and I'm going to need a lot of footage of him to edit into a 5 minute film or something. I don't want to give a deadline but I'll tell you when I start filming. He's too pretty, I have to do this right" He smiles.

Lucas chuckles and shakes his head,  trying to pick out a question that's not inappropriate 

"Eliott, you better be vlogging the day!!!"

"I'm forgot, we still have all day. Lucas is so distracting"

"Don't let him blame me guys, it's all him."

"How did you guys start talking?" Lucas reads off.

"Well Eliott slid right into the dms" He giggles as Eliott interrupts, "Only after he commented on my video first but yeah I messaged you first, so what? The people wanted a collab and they got it. You guys have me to thank" 

Lucas gives him a playful glare as Eliott chuckles and sits back from the live and answers messages on his own phone. 

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 20 and Eliott is 24."

"Where did Eliott go?"

"He's right here" Lucas moves and slides his body in between Eliott and his phone, leaning back against them and holding his phone at a lower angle to get them both in the shot.

Eliott smiles down at the screen reading comments as well, overlooking the ones they wouldn't answer on camera as he reads off, Will you guys come to VidCon?

"That's the American thing,  right" Eliott ask Lucas who nods.

"I think you have to be invited which I wasn't. Were you?" He ask looking down at Lucas who shakes his head. 

"Eliott, can you believe there was ever a time you didn't know Lucas"

'I know guys, isn't it crazy? I went 23 years without this beautiful face in my life" He says squeezing his cheeks. Lucas smiles up at him and puts his phone down for a brief second and puckers his lips and Eliott leans down to give him a brief kiss. 

He pulls the camera back up quickly enough where people will hopefully think he lost grip of his phone. 

But nope, comments are wild.

_Did y'all just zghfsrj_

_Did anyone hear a kissing noise_

_BITCH, THAT CAMERA DID NOT SUDDENLY GIVE OUT AS SOON AS ELIOTT CALLED LUCAS BEAUTIFUL_

Lucas laughs reading the comments, "That was an accident, I dropped my phone on my lap"

Eliott leans down whispering in his ear, "You're not a good liar"

"Well maybe if you stop being so fucking cute, I wouldn't have an urge to kiss you" He whispers.

Eliott brings his hands to his waist off camera and squeeze his hips. As Lucas is reading comments,  Eliott gets distracted by touching Lucas legs,  his back, his hips. Lucas eventually has to stop him because he's getting distracted himself. He takes Eliotts hands and keeps them still around his waist instead.  

They answer a couple more questions before Eliott is getting up to get his food out of the oven. 

"Guys, I think we're going to sign off in a bit." Lucas says which of course comes with a chorus of no's and it's too soon. 

"Eliott is going to be eating so it's just me." He says.

People insist they don't mind him so he stays on while Eliott is eating but when he's finishing up,  Lucas starts wrapping up his live and thanks everyone for tuning in.

As soon as he finishes,  Eliott says from the table, "They move so fucking quick" And shows Lucas pictures he's tagged in of Lucas lying in Eliotts chest practically the whole video.

"I expected that,  it happens all the time." Lucas says lying down on the couch, "Lay with me." 

Eliott gets up and joins Lucas on the couch, wrapping his arms around him as Lucas lies on his chest.

They fall asleep on the couch and Eliott has to sneak out a quarter to 4 but doesn't want to wake Lucas. He writes him a note and heads out.

 .

Lucas wakes up from his nap at 5 in the evening and has an immediate headache. It takes a moment to realise what he was doing before he fell asleep and remembers.

"Eliott" He calls out.

He sits up slowly and sees a paper on the edge of the couch,  _I had to go, didn't want to wake you. you look like an angel when you're asleep. hopefully I can see you tomorrow if youre not sick of me yet?_

He smiles as he holds the paper to his chest fondly and looks around for his phone.  He texts Eliott ignoring the other notifications, 

_You left :(_

_I'm sorrrry, I had to meet up with my friend who's coming with me to Portugal this week. He usually helps me on these trips, we have to make sure we have everything_

_How long are you going for?_

_Not sure, however long it'll take to get the shots. Why, gonna miss me?_

_Never_

_I think you may be a pathological liar_

_Why are you still texting me instead of being productive_

_I'm waiting for you to confirm plans for tomorrow_

_We can hang out_

And they do hang out, 3 out of the 4 days leading up to Eliott leaving. Lucas doesn't talk to Eliott before he leaves about what exactly they're doing but he has  a lot of filming to do to even be focusing on that.  

The day Eliott leaves, Lucas films a "buying everything my dog touches" video which has been requested, he thinks mainly because people just want to see his dog being cute. He heads to a dog cafe after to sit and edit while his dog, Scout plays in a penn with other pups. 

While he has his headphones in editing,  he looks up when he sees Yann running to his table. He takes his headphones out and looks up at him startled, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Your story" He says sitting across from him, pulling out his phone and Lucas briefly forgot he posted a story of his coffee and laptop with the shop tagged on his private Instagram with only friends. 

"Did you see Eliotts story though?" He ask, still panting from running.

"No, dude calm down. You're freaking me out"

Yann finally finds what he was looking for and flips his phone to show Lucas.

It's a selfie of Eliott kissing some guy's cheek and his arm wrapped around him and before Lucas says it's nothing,  anyone can kiss their friends cheek, the next story loads of a boomerang of two wine glasses clinking and candles are lit in the background.

"You didn't talk to him, did you?" Yann concludes.

"And say what?"

"We've been hanging out everyday,  I've even been ditching my friend for you so where do we stand. Something like that"

Lucas sighs,  "What if im rushing it?"

"You guys consensually make out, flirt. It's not one sided dude. I think ---"

Lucas picks up his phone to text Eliott, pressing send without hesitation, "Did it" Lucas says, interrupting Yann.

"What? Let me see" 

Lucas hands his phone over and the message reads,

_Hey, hope you're having fun. I need to know what this is between us. And if you're seeing someone,  I guess there isn't anything but we should stop seeing each other so often if you're taken._

Yann nods in approval, "Hopefully he replies soon" 

Lucas shrugs, "He told me he wouldn't be able to talk much while he's away. Maybe that guy is why and I had no clue."

"Don't beat yourself up over not knowing, just wait and see what he says" and as if on queue, Eliott texts him back,

_??_

_Did something happen?_

While Lucas and Yann are crafting a reply, his phone starts ringing, "Fuck, he's calling" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm estimating that this will be more than 5 chapters but we'll see where it goes . feedback appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas nervously picks up the call.  They've never spoken on the phone before. He feels his heartbeats spike upon hearing his breath, "Hello?"

"Hey, whats going on?"

"I guess I meant to talk with you about it before you left but forgot."

"Talk about us?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay yeah, we can talk. Why are you assuming I'm seeing someone else?" Lucas excuses himself to talk alone as he steps out of the cafe.  They're on the phone for about 10 minutes. Yann watches him through the glass window as he paces and speaks nervously about what Yann assumes is his feelings for Eliott. He eventually walks back in, sitting down without a word.

"Soo? What the hell happened?" Yann questions.

He sighs before breaking into a smile, "We're exclusive"

Yann cheers a little too loud for a cafe and ignores the annoyed looks, "So who's the guy?"

"His best friend, they're close is all. It's not a date. He even laughed at that and put the guy on the phone so I knew for sure."

"And he asked you out?"

"He asked me what I wanted from this and I said I'd like to be something more official and he said yeah, he said he was just waiting for me to initiate something. He's been ready." He chuckles. "So I guess I have a boyfriend" He smiles. 

"Wow, congrats. You have me to thank and I also would like a portion of your earnings from all the millions you'll make off of videos of you together."

Lucas laughs and rolls his eyes, "Let me finish up this video and we can head out " 

Yann, Lucas and Scout take a walk when Lucas is finished with work, having exported and uploaded.

Lucas picks up Scout halfway as she's already exhausted from playing for a couple hours before and they walk home. 

 .

It's kind of inconvenient that they made things official while Eliott is in another country because he just wants to kiss him.  He's been there for about two weeks now and still hasn't booked his flight back

But when they're facetiming one night,  Eliott makes a suggestion,

"I do feel bad though, I want to see you.  I can fly you out?" 

Lucas' eyes widen, "You want me to come out there with you?"

"If you want.  We can also film for my video about you, there's a lot of cool spots. You can make a video here, get some content throughout the day. Just hate that we haven't seen each other since we've made it official"

"I'll come see you. You're not flying me out but I'll come."

Eliott smiles brightly and cant contain his excitement

.

 When Lucas arrives in Lisbon, he hops in a taxi to the airbnb Eliott rented. Eliott couldn't pick him up because he was coming back into the city today after filming on the outskirts of Lisbon. Lucas seems to get there right on time because when he opens the door with the spare key in the outdoor plant, Eliott and his friend are unpacking their equipment. 

Eliotts head whips around and he smiles as he runs over to Lucas, picking him up, "I missed you so much"

Lucas chuckles as Eliott puts him down. He rises on his tip toes, "Missed you" And kisses him. He places his hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Eliott pulls back eventually,  wrapping an arm around Lucas' waist. "This is my friend,  Lucinne. Lucinne, this is Lucas"

They greet each other before Lucas grabs his bag to unpack and finally takes in the layout, seeing the two beds, "Is this a studio?" 

"Yeah." Eliott says as Lucas ask which bed is his and puts his stuff on it. Eliott follows Lucas, a bit of distance from Lucianne, "I'm sorry, if I knew you were coming before I booked the trip, I would of got a place where we could be alone"

"Its okay. We probably don't need to rush things anyway."

Eliott nods and kisses him,  "We have to edit for a bit but then I'm all yours."

.

While Eliott is editing, Lucas films a Q&A outside the airbnb with a beautiful landscape in the background. 

When he heads back inside, Eliott and Lucianne are snacking on some fruit

"Was the editing successful?" Lucas ask as he sits beside Eliott. 

"Yeah, got a little bit done" Eliott says.

"Lucianne, How long have you known Eliott?"

"Since year 10. Been best friends since. I'm glad you messaged him, dude was freaking out over what he should do.

"What do you mean?"

"He means nothing, weren't you gonna go out?" Eliott seethes.

"Right, right. Have fun" He grabs a key, slips on his shoes and leave.

"What were you freaking out about?" 

"Nothing"

Lucas narrows his gaze, "You're lying"

"I was worried me being gone would give you time and space to find someone else."

"So you were just waiting for me to say something?"

"Well it worked, didn't it? You're sitting here" Lucas rolls his eyes and pulls Eliott down to kiss him as he lies down on the couch. About 10 minutes into making out, both boys pull back when they feel their erections against each other's.

"We're taking this slow right?" Lucas reaffirms.

Eliott laughs and nods ,  "It was your idea"

"Right" he says taking a deep breath, "Tell me that wasn't a stupid decision."

Eliott looks down at him endearingly, playing with his messy hair, "Not stupid but also maybe going slow can just mean until we get back?"

Lucas kisses him and agrees and they get up after Lucas suggest they edit.

As they both get on their laptops, Eliott says, "Can't believe you're already so eager to have sex with me."

"Oh shut up, I wasn't the only one with a boner" He says hitting his chest. 

"Yeah but I'm good, like I can wait. You're the one so horny for me."

"Okay then. We won't do anything when we get back then."

"I didn't say all that."

Lucas laughs and shakes his head, "No, you just said I'm the only eager one so we don't have to. "

"Lucas!!!" He screams in between his laughs as he pushes him back on the couch. "I want to have sex with you"

Eliott is tackling him into the couch as Lucas laughs and wriths beneath him,  "You better not break my laptop or I'm breaking up with you"

Eliott pins Lucas wrists down and climbs on top of him, "You wouldn't" He says as he places their laptops on the floor.

"I would" Lucas says straight faced. 

Eliott leans down getting closer to Lucas, "Impossible. You've already fallen for me, you're in too deep now."

"I can't believe I'm dating a pathological liar, it's crazy. I need to make a list of all the things you've lied about." He teases as he reaches inside Eliott's shirt, running his hand up his chest. 

"I accept that you're in denial.  Acceptance is the first step in recovery, you know?" 

"You're just talking nonsense now, how is that relevant?"

Eliott laughs and he pecks Lucas' lips, "Your hand is dangerously close to my pants for someone who wants to take it slow."

"Its all your fault" Lucas groans, pushing Eliott off of him,  "If you weren't so hot, it wouldn't be a problem"

"You're right. Damn, if only I was ugly" 

"I don't like this sarcastic tone" Lucas glares up at him.

Eliott smiles and pulls Lucas to sit up,  "Are we going to edit?"

"Lets edit tomorrow,  it's our first day together."

"Do you want to go out?" Lucas shakes his head and climbs into Eliotts lap,  "We can go out for dinner tonight" 

Eliott agrees as Lucas plays with Eliotts hair.  Eliott reaches for his camera and starts filming Lucas, "What are you doing?" Lucas groans covering his face. 

"My viewers want my film, let me see you,  beautiful"

Lucas lowers his hands with a pout on his face at Eliott calling him beautiful,  "Why would you say that on camera? Now I just want to kiss you"

"Then kiss me" Lucas shakes his head and gets off of Eliotts lap and lies back down. Eliott stands up on the couch, facing the camera down at Lucas, "Look up at me"

Lucas gaze shifts up to look straight at the camera ans Eliott already knows that's going to look beautiful in the edit.

Lucas trails his hand up Eliotts leg,  "Does it look okay?" 

Eliott turns off his camera,  drops to his knees and slams his lips to Lucas'

"Fuck, You're so pretty" Eliott mutters in disbelief. 

Lucas wraps his legs around Eliott the minute Lucianne walks through the door, "There is no fucking way you guys are still at foreplay."

The couple laughs as Eliott sits up in Lucas lap, "We didnt do anything,  we're very cordial roommates"

"Wish you would just fuck already so I don't have to deal with the sexual tension for the next couple weeks."

"Dude, we're good." Eliott says separating himself from Lucas. "I promise we're good, I was just filming him a minute ago. That's all."

"Are we going to edit?"

"Was thinking I can just have today free since we filmed all morning and then tomorrow will be edit day for all 3 of us. That alright?" 

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good" Lucianne says hoping on the couch separating the couple, "Now Lucas, I think it's best friend interrogating time."

 .

The trio go out to a spot that Eliott and Lucianne have had way too many times already but they won't be there long and figure they have to take Lucas to his first meal there. They stay there a little too long and get a little tipsy but have a great time. Eliotts boyfriend and best friend really get to know each other and it's definitely a good night.

So transitioning to a full day of editing is less than ideal and frustrating on all three of them. "My eyes are burning" Lucas whines into Eliotts neck. "I don't wannna" 

"You're almost done. You got this."

Lucas shakes his head childishly and pulls his head up ever so slightly from Eliotts neck and places his hand on his cheek, turning his head so can kiss him.

"Dudes, 30 second kissing rule" Lucianne says beside Lucas. Lucas swings his arm back hitting Luciannes chest as his lips stayed locked with Eliotts.

Eliott eventually pulls back from the kiss, "30 more minutes of edit and we can stop, yeah?"

"Can we go eat after?" Eliott agrees as they all refocus their attention. They spend two more weeks in Lisbon, the last couple of days just being a personal vacation rather than a work trip. They eat a lot of food, hang out in the city, drink a good amount, Eliott and Lucas kiss a lot but that's not particular to Lisbon at all.

Because when they're back in Paris in Lucas' apartment, they are lying on their sides on Lucas' bed. Lucas has his leg swung over Eliotts and Eliott has his knee tucked into Lucas' legs and Lucas may or may not be grinding onto Eliotts upper thigh. They have been making out for at least 45 minutes, give or take. Their hands run over each other's bodies, their abs, neck, ass, back, biceps. They can't stop touching each other. 

Lucas starts panting into Eliotts mouth,  unable to coordinate enough to kiss him and moving his hips faster against Eliotts thigh. Their faces stay close together as Eliott whispers, "Are you close?" 

Lucas nods with his eyes clenched shut as Eliott pulls back and moves his thigh. Lucas eyes shoot open, looking alarmed and confused but Eliott starts to tug Lucas pants off, "Can I finish you off?" 

Lucas nods eagerly and helps Eliott push his pants and underwear off in one go.

"Why is everything about you so perfect?" He questions rhetorically and takes Lucas into his mouth. 

Lucas let's out a cry and looks down, watching Eliott suck him off. God, he's definitely done this before if his skills are anything to go by. Lucas' head falls back as Eliott deepthroats him,  "Like that,  Eliott. Stay like that please." He begs,  gently holding onto Eliotts hair.  He thrusts up exactly three times before hes shooting in his boyfriends mouth,  pulling on his hair. 

"Shit!" He curses as he collapses back and Eliott pulls off, smiling down at Lucas and leans down to kiss his forehead, "You okay?"

He licks his lips and nods pulling Eliott down for a kiss and trails his hand down to the front of his pants, "Do you need me to?"

Eliott shakes his head, "I kind of already did." 

"You did not fucking come in your pants" Lucas laughs. 

"I did but I touched myself to speed the process along"

"I didn't even see you do that" Lucas pouts. 

"Well you were a bit preoccupied." Eliott chuckles. 

"Wanna see" He says reaching down for Eliotts pants. 

"Next time" He teases, kissing Lucas and hopping out of the bed to go take a shower.

"Eliott!!!!" He calls out laughing. "Come back asshole, I wanna see your dick."

"Come shower with me then" He hears Eliott yell back. 

So they shower together and it's an intimiate moment and it's not even sexual...for the most part. Just them experiencing each other's naked bodies for the first time, talking and teasing each other as usual.  

When they're getting ready to head to bed later that night,  Eliott is standing in the doorway watching Lucas brush his teeth. 

"Baby,  look at me" Lucas turns his head and Eliott snaps a photo.  Lucas rolls his eyes and says, "Delete that" with a foamy mouth. 

Eliott really likes the photo,  it's a candid of his shirtless boyfriend staring at himself in the mirror as he brushes.  It's endearing, it's domestic and he loves it. He uploads the photo on Instagram without a caption and locks his phone.  They cuddle into bed after and talk some more before they go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments on the previous chapter. Struggling w ideas for the next one. Feel free to leave ideas


	5. Chapter 5

 

They decide to film their next video together a couple weeks later.  No one knows they're official yet and they'd like to keep it that way.  Of course there's speculation with the photo Eliott uploaded and Lucas uploading one of Eliott filming him(at least the viewers know the film is coming). But that's all it is, speculation.

 They're vlogging their day as they have a busy one ahead. They're going out to lunch,  to visit Yann so Eliott can finally meet him, run a couple errands and then go to a lounge/club later. 

They agreed that Eliott will film the morning until they go to Yanns and Lucas will film the rest of the day so they don't overlap on footage. 

When they leave the restaurant, Eliott pulls out his camera, "So we just finished lunch and we are heading to meet up with Yann, who is Lucas' best friend, besides me of course." Lucas shakes his head and smiles in the background of the frame.

"How was your food?" Eliott ask, pointing the camera to Lucas.

"It was delicious. I feel like every time we film,  we're talking about food. We're so boring"

"Then do something interesting for them"

"Like what?" Lucas ask.

Eliott shrugs, "Show them your ass or something" Lucas chases after Eliott and pushes him, "Why are you so annoying?"He ask jokingly

"Why are you dating someone so annoying?" 

Lucas pulls Eliott close to him by his jacket and kisses him,  "You're a good kisser, it's the only reason I'm with you"

"You just interrupted my vlog." Eliott pouts 

"You have to cut it anyway, you said we were dating."

"Okay I'll cut it but entertain them" He says taking a few steps back to get Lucas in frame. "The people are waiting for you to wow them  with the 8th wonder of the world that is your ass."

"Just show them all the pictures on your phone. " He winks.

"Fuck you, now I'm going to have to cut that out too." Lucas laughs as he takes his hand and drags Eliott, "Now, let's go. Yann is waiting" 

.

They chill out with Yann for so long that they don't have much time to film afterwards as they were losing sunlight so they squeeze in what they can and edit and post their videos. They spend the first 20 minutes replying to comments and take a selfie of the two of them for their stories on Instagram,  telling people to swipe up for their new video. 

 They like a lot of the comments on their videos freaking out that they have another video together and seemingly hang out pretty often. After replying to fans, they start getting ready to go out.

 .

They have a great night out. Drinking and dancing the night away, getting back to Lucas' at 3 in the morning. They woke up lazily the next morning, mildly hungover and one of them had to take one for the team and get them some food and water. 

"I never drink that much,  you're a bad influence" Eliott says as they finish up their breakfast and adjust to get comfortable, Eliott resting his head on Lucas chest. 

"You're a grown ass man, I didn't do anything."

"I had fun though at least." Eliott says, his arm drapping around Lucas stomach. 

"Me too, but I'm exhausted. We need like a two week break."

"I thought I was the old one" Eliott teases and Lucas retaliated by pulling on his hair, "I want a kiss"

Eliott leans up and starts kissing Lucas who clearly has other plans in mind.  Eliott starts kissing and sucking on Lucas neck when the younger one's  phone starts ringing. 

"Leave it" Eliott says as he kisses down Lucas chest, flicking his tongue over his nipples, giving each one an ample amount of attention.  By the time,  he's finishing,  about to tell Lucas to flip over, the phone goes off again. 

"Fucks sake" Lucas groans. "Hold on" And reaches to find his phone in the pocket of his jeans lying on the floor.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, what are you doing?" It's Yann.

"Nothing, a little hungover. With Eliott".

'So I hate to be the bearer of bad news.. " He starts off. 

"Oh fuck, what happened?" 

"So you went out last night"

"Yeah, why? Wait, how did you even know that?"

"So apparently someone recognised you guys, took pictures and it's all over the internet"

"Fuck!!!" Eliott looks down at him confused and Lucas tells him to get his phone and go on Twitter. When the app is open, Lucas looks at Eliotts tagged photos and sure enough they're filled with pictures of them.

"Thanks Yann, I'll call you back"

They look through the photos and yeah, there's no recovering. One is with Lucas arms around Eliotts neck and they're on the dance floor. That's the mild one but the second one is of Lucas sitting in Eliotts lap and Elliott's face is hidden since he was kissing on his neck, the third is them in the same position with them kissing and the fourth is them in the corner of the dance floor, pressed against the wall, Lucas leg wrapped around Eliott but it's very unclear what's happening between the two but it's obvious it's a little much for a public setting 

"Who the hell would take those photos?" Eliott spits 

Lucas groans, "I'm too hungover for this. What do we do?"

"We need to tell them and also tell people how inappropriate that is."

Lucas sighs and nods, lying back on the bed,  "I just need to go back to bed,  my head hurts"

When Lucas wakes up a couple hours later, he trails into the living room and Eliott is on the phone lying on the couch,

_Yeah, I spoke to her. She just said we need to talk about it._

_You can't meet him yet,_ he laughs _.  Relax_

_Yeah, no I'll come soon._

Lucas doesn't know how to stand still. He makes a slight noise and Eliott turns around and smiles seeing Lucas. Lucas goes to join him on the couch and Eliott says,  _I gotta go, he's up_

He hangs up and says, "That was my mom, she saw the photos"

"What did she say?"

"She just asked about you and about us. How we met and stuff. I also spoke to my manager and we should probably get a video or Insta post out."

Lucas pouts and lies down on top of Eliott, "I don't want to see the mayhem of the internet right now"

"I've been looking through" Eliott says.

"Is it bad?" 

"No, not really.  People are more excited than anything but we do need to tell them we deserve privacy" 

After Lucas speaks to his own manager, they decide to publicize it on Instagram.  They both post selfies they've taken previously with each other and upload the same caption

_So photos of Eliott and I seem to have gotten out to the public from a night out yesterday.  I don't know who took those photos and it's very disappointing if it's someone who supports us. Yes, we are together but was not ready for the world to know just yet. We ask that you be patient with us in not wanting to talk about our relationship yet and respect our privacy if you do see us in public. Thank you_

They think the posts go over well but they mostly remove themselves from the internet right after. They spend the day curled into each other's arms but eventually Eliott tells Lucas he needs to go see his parents. 

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I've been staying with you forever, I need to see them. Let them know I'm okay" He says getting dressed as Lucas watches from the couch.

Lucas crosses his arms and pouts, "Don't want you to go"

"I'll see you in a couple days, I promise."

Lucas gets off of the couch and wraps himself around Eliotts leg like a koala. Eliott laughs and pulls out his phone filming him,  as he tries to walk to the front door.

"Eliott" He squeals when he's about to step foot out of the apartment. 

"You gotta get up" Lucas eventually does and kisses and hugs Eliott until Eliott has to pull away or he'll never leave. Lucas realizes when the door is closed how much he misses him and Eliott was right. He is in too deep.

.

Lucas doesn't check the internet for a whole 24 hours after those photos came out but when he does check Instagram, he surprised to see all the nice comments about how cute they are and can't wait until they're ready to start talking about it. 

They do come out about it months down the line. Lucas and Eliott agreed they would film a video that weekend but that weekend, Eliott releases a different video instead.  Being the couple they are and half of the relationship being the film nerd that is Eliott DeMaury, he releases the film about Lucas called _I fell in love_  and that's how they start letting the world in to their love.  Out and unapologetic and Lucas watches it for the first time along with millions of people around the world.

The film starts with a clip of a camera filming the screen of the first comment Lucas left on his video, _I really love your videos, Eliott_  and fades to a recent text Lucas sent Eliott reading,  _I'm so in love with you, Eliott._

Theres a voiceover over a black screen. Eliotts voice,

_I meant for this video to be about yearning. About wanting something so bad, so bad that it hurts. I told him that the day we met but it's quickly changed.  This video is now about falling in love, about what its been like falling in love with the man of my dreams. I love you, Lucas_

A song starts playing in the background makes Lucas want to cry even more. Its mostly instrumental but the voice of the artist is beautiful. 

_Pride can stand a thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

_But watching stars without you, my soul cried._

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Oh, the aching_

_Cus I'm kissing you_  

The clip transitions to Lucas laughing at the camera to when they were in Lisbon with Eliott standing above him on the couch, to Lucas wrapped around Eliotts leg begging him to stay, to Eliott filming him minutes after they've both came and Lucas is blushing as Eliott tells him how beautiful and messy he looks. 

_Touch me deep, pure and true gift to me forever_

_Cus I'm kissing you_  

It's so disgustingly beautiful and Lucas hates that he's crying at this.  There's clips of him he's never seen of him reading in Eliotts bed, the shape of his body in the shower behind the curtain as he sings to himself, another of him giving several pecks to Eliotts lips and repeatedly telling him he loves him. 

The ending clip is of them together. Its after the music fades out and you think the film is done. It had to be something Eliott filmed maybe two weeks ago. Eliott is sitting on the couch and Lucas has his legs stretched over Eliott's  lap as he scrolls on his phone. 

"Lucas"

Lucas looks up to his boyfriend and groans seeing the camera, "Stop filming me."

"You'll be happy when I  put this video together, it'll be worth it. I promise."

Lucas shakes his head childishly with a pout. 

"But I love you" Eliott says

Lucas smiles softly and buries his face in the couch cushion and mumbles, I love you too

Eliott faces the camera to himself and smiles and blows a kiss as the screen goes dark. He tries to wipe his tears enough to see clearly and grabs his phone and keys, slipping on his nikes and heading straight to Eliotts. 

When he gets there, he pounds on the door impatiently. When Eliott opens it, he immediately pushes him back, "Fuck you"

Eliott looks down at him startled and catches his wrist to stop him from hitting him, "What's wrong?"

"How dare you upload that video and not tell me?" He wiggled his hands out of Eliotts grip and hits him again, "You're such an asshole, why are you so fucking cute."

Eliott laughs and takes Lucas' arms again and pushes him back against the wall, keeping him still, "I'm guessing you liked it?"

"You're so sweet, I hate it" Lucas whines 

Eliott leans down to kiss his lips. Lucas whines into it,  "Lets go to your bed"

So they do and they have sex and take a long, hot shower after, kissing and hugging each other.  When they finish up and are relaxed, Lucas tells Eliott he wants to make a video for his channel talking about their relationship and finally answering fan questions so he tweets that they are filming a video soon if anyone's curious about anything.  

Eliott sets up his camera and lights for Lucas and they sit together in front of the camera.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome back to my channel. So today I'm at Eliotts place which is why the background is different. But as you all know, we were outed as a couple a couple months ago. Since then Eliott uploaded his film which has done amazing by the way--have you seen?" Lucas ask Eliott who nods.

"Thank you so much for all the comments and love on that, my friend and I worked hard so thank you."

"Yeah so I kind of just wanted to a video on my channel as well. It's not something we're hiding anymore, I guess so figured we can answer some of your questions."

Lucas scrolls through his mentions, reading off the first question, "Why did you guys keep it a secret?"

"A lot of people are asking this,  do you want to answer?" He ask his boyfriend.

"I guess we have a unique relationship in that we met and started talking through you guys and I think because of that some of you feel entitled to know what's going on. And we do thank you guys but like any relationship, you usually don't tell people unless it's serious so we wanted to wait a bit but then it got out anyway. But yeah , relationships are hard and even more so in the public so we wanted to make sure we were okay first before having the world be on it"

"That was a good answer" Lucas smiles up at him and looks back down at his phone, "Do we argue?"

"No, not really" Lucas says.  "At least we haven't yet but we'll see. Eliott is very feisty."

"Me??" He questions incredulously, "Pure lies, let me chose one" He says taking Lucas phone and reading one, "favorite thing about each other physically?"

"I like Lucas' hair and his eyes, if we're keeping it PG" Lucas smirks and shakes his head,  "I like Eliotts face and his abs but look at this face" He says squeezing his cheeks with his palms pressed to them,  "You're so cute" Lucas says with a quick peck.

"Okay, next one" Lucas says pulling back, when Eliott looks like he wants more than that in the kiss. 

Eliott reads out the next, "When did you guys say I love you?"

Eliott and Lucas both look at each other awkwardly, trying to figure out if they should be honest but Lucas eventually shrugs, "It was before we slept together for the first time.  Just gonna be honest,  that's when it happened and I told Eliott first"

"I tried to tell you before but I didn't think you would say it back"

"Now you can't hold the title as the one who said it first, what a shame." He shakes his head with a soft laugh. "But I also I think I knew you loved me before I said it so that made it easier. As you guys know, Eliott cannot hide his affection if he tried." 

"By the way, I saw all those edits you guys made of the live we had, I'm not that gone for him, Okay? Im still very much have my own, not head over heels and all that." 

Lucas smiles fondly, "You don't have to be embarrassed, we're in love, it's fine." He says kissing his cheek.  "Do you want to do another one?"

Eliott scrolls through the mentions and they answer several more questions. They decide on one final question, "Do you guys ever talk about the future?"

Eliott looks down at Lucas, letting him take the lead. "In regards to our relationship, yeah. I mean, we're on the same page with marriage, I don't think either of us really care for it, the only reason we'd probably do it is for emergency reasons, if one of us ends up in a hospital or something but we know we're long term. We also think we might also want kids but that's not for a very long time." Lucas says, looking up at Eliott to confirm what he's said.

"Yeah, agree with you. I think we're at a good place right now and we just take it all day by day, minute by minute rather. But we're happy and in love so and that's all that matters." Lucas blushes even though those are facts and they both know it but it still makes him smile hearing the words leave Eliotts mouth. 

"So yeah, that wraps up this video. I hope you guys enjoyed it, we'll make more videos together soon. Maybe I'll make a compilation of all the clips we've had to edit out since we started dating but thank you for being patient with us. I'll see you soon and have a lovely day" 

They wave goodbye to the camera and as soon as Lucas gets up to turn the camera off, Eliott gets up and attacks him with a kiss, causing Lucas to smile in the kiss, "Gonna make me drop my tripod again" He jokes.

Eliott ignores the comment and deepens the kiss, "Fuck Eliott" Lucas moans pulling back ever so slightly, looking up at him, "What's gotten into you?"

"I can't just kiss you?"

"You don't kiss like that and just stop." Lucas says looking up at him curiously. 

"Okay yeah, so what. Us talking about our love kind of turned me on."

Lucas lets out a loud laugh, his head falling back.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Eliott chuckles, amused at his own confession. 

"You're so in love with me, its unreal. How does it feel to be so whipped for me?" 

"Oh fuck off" Eliott curses as he starts tickling Lucas and the young boy squeals, falling onto the floor.

"Okay, okay." He says in between giggles. "I was kidding, baby. Stopp" 

Eliott climbs on top of him and pins his arms back, "Say you love me"

"No" Lucas says sticking his tongue out. Eliotts hands trail down and start tickling him, "Tell me"

"Fine, fine. I'm in love with you. Eliott, I love you". I love you. I love you. Eliott smiles brightly and leans down to kiss Lucas' lips, "Okay, okay I get it. Jeez, you're so whipped for me." He smirks and Lucas lightly punches him in the chest. They spend the day messing with each other. They kiss, they edit, they eat, they mess around some more but more than anything, they love wholeheartedly and unapologetically. 


End file.
